Three Hacka Dolls Become One
by jojoDO
Summary: Sango is feeling left out because of his raging feelings towards his two female counterparts. But Hackadolls always stick together... and Ichigo and Niigo would do anything to help Sango. CO-OP WITH YURICHAN220


**I appointed YuriChan220 to help me write this, for the main reason that she's the one who introduced me to Hacka Doll. It's only fitting that we write this together :)**

 **This is probably the only one I'll ever do, so I suggest you go and check out YuriChan's story "Two Girls, One Boy" after this. That one's still going, with no end in sight. Plenty of chapters for you to read.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

Hackadoll productivity was down.

This wasn't any kind of breaking news, ESPECIALLY for the three rather incompetent Hackadolls known as Ichigo, Niigo, and Sango... but even for these three, it was quite apparent that something was off. Boss Zero had already given them a piece of her mind for slowing down recently; a tune that had been sung so many times in the past, their ears were numb to it.

So the question is not what was causing a decline in success rate... but what was causing an even BIGGER decline?

As it turns out, the answer lies within the teammates. One of the three to be exact; little Sango himself. Sango was always the most troubled member of the Hackadolls, given his... disposition. From an initial glance, one might not tell the difference between Sango and his two counterparts Ichigo and Niigo; the truth is, only a select few knew the truth, and they were two of them. Despite his crisis of gender, the two of them still loved and accepted him, treating him with as much care as they would a family member or the closest of friends.

It filled Sango with happiness to know that he was accepted by them, and their friendship was one of unbreakable foundation. But, no matter how hard he tried to hide it... there was no denying that he was different. He couldn't help the way he was, the way he was born, his biological functions... and Ichigo and Niigo were two beautiful girls. Especially Niigo: there wasn't a creature on the planet more lovely and with no equal. Just being in the same vicinity of her was a breath-sapping, intoxicating feeling for him. His hormones screamed towards her, clawing, nearly causing him to burst. He was afraid of these emotions; afraid of what they would make him do, or what they would think of him. He hated himself for it... nothing frightened him more than the thought of them thinking he's just a dirty pervert.

It was a new morning... and with a new morning came...

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU THREE LEFT YET!" the booming voice of Zero assaulted their ears. "You need to go out and help people advance! That's your number one function as Hackadolls!"

"B-buuuut..! We haven't bathed yeeeet!" Ichigo whined, a little pout on her cheeks.

"Oh for the love of... then hurry. Just hurry up and get out there in the world! Do some good for a change!" Zero barked.

"Okay!" the three of them squeaked in unison.

Sango was still feeling self-conscious, so he tried to step back... but his arm was seized by Niigo.

"Cmon, Sango! Let's go take a bath!"

His legs froze in place. Why... why did they always want him to drag along?!

"N-Niigo... we don't need to take a bath together. J-just go on without me..." he muttered, a blush on his cheeks.

"What? What are you talking about? We all three have to get clean and get out of here, or Zero-sama will be mad!" Ichigo pitched in.

Sango squeaked as he was dragged forward and pressed against Niigo's bosom. "Cmon, Sango~ I promise I'll get the water nice and hot for you..."

They just didn't get it... Sango couldn't keep denying his impulses. Even now, blood rushed between his legs and the appendage he was born with began to awaken in Niigo's warm embrace. What if she felt it... oh no!

"I said NO!" Sango screamed as he pried himself away from Niigo's clutches. He looked up at her, eyes full of fury... but the face that looked back at him was one of confusion... and pain.

"S-sango..." Niigo softly whispered. The corner of her eye formed a tiny little tear, as if the little one had broken her heart.

Immediately, Sango broke out in tears and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He locked it tight, preventing anyone from invading his privacy.

"Wh-what's eating Sango-chan?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hmm... I'm not certain..." Niigo said with a sad sigh, hanging her head down.

"Maybe it's his hormones?"

Niigo blushed upon hearing that. "Eh?!"

Ichigo giggled. "I've seen the way he looks at you lately, Niigo-chan. Maybe he's just embarrassed~!"

"W-well... I could have sworn I felt... something touch me when I hugged him..."

Ichigo put her arm around Niigo and leaned in close. "I think Sango-chan is suffering. We need to help him... get those emotions out of his system."

Niigo blushed red. "Oh wow... you think he'll...?"

Ichigo giggled. "Oh yes... I think we'll make Sango very happy~"

 **LATER**

Sango was laying on his bed, still in a blue bathrobe from where he had bathed. He was totally miserable right now, having chosen not to bathe with his counterparts. It was all he could do... the only move that would keep him sane. He didn't want to hurt them or take advantage of them... but it still hurt. He still felt lonely. They probably thought he hated them, and they didn't understand why. Right now, he just wanted to cry himself to sleep and just forget them... just forget Ichigo and Niigo...

Suddenly, his door opened without any request of consent. He could feel the air shift, and he immediately jumped up.

"Huh?!"

There were only a few guesses as to who it could be... and it was the two people he was trying to avoid. There they were, hair down and still slighty damp, one in a pink bathrobe and one in a green one.

"Hey, Sango-chan~!" they greeted in unison.

"G-go away..." Sango mumbled as he tried to turn away from them. He heard the door shut... but he could still feel them in there, getting closer. Finally, he sat up in the bed and faced them.

"G-guys I'm serious...!"

But still they wouldn't listen. They just came closer... and closer... until Ichigo and Niigo crawled onto the bed with him and approached him on both sides.

Sango's face began to burn as he turned red. "Wh-what are you doing...?"

"Shhhhhh~" Niigo reached over to gently stroke his cheek. "It's okay, Sango-chan. It's okay~"

"Wh-wh-what's okay...?"

"I know the way you feel about us~" Niigo whispered softly, her tender voice causing his stomach to well up with warmth.

Sango tried to back away... but Ichigo seized him from behind and gently stroked his shoulders, pressing her face right over his shoulder, by his ear.

"It's okay to feel those emotions about us, Sango-chan~" Ichigo seconded, giving him a soft, tiny little kiss on the jawline.

"B-but... it's dirty of me..." Sango mumbled, looking down. But, Niigo's hand was there to lift his chin back up and staring into her exuberant eyes.

"No it's not. It's natural... and it's beautiful~" Niigo replied with her voice at that same soothing volume. "We love you, Sango-chan. You're one of us, always. It's our duty to look after you... and make you happy~"

Sango squeaked when he heard the rustling of clothing from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ichigo's green bathrobe tossed aside. He then turned his head back around and saw Niigo doing the same... and his nose nearly burst.

"N-Niigo...!"

"It's okay~" Niigo soothed, as she slowly undid her sash. Her bathrobe opened up, giving a sneak peek of what was underneath. "Just let us take care of you, Sango-chan~"

Ichigo, now completely naked, sat upright and grabbed Sango from behind, pulling him back against her. Sango yelped as his body fell backwards until his head pressed against something... warm and soft. He looked down and saw two bare legs spread out on his left and right side, effectively boxing him in there. Her arms reached around and gently caressed his shoulders, sometimes trailing over to his chest.

Sango began breathing uncontrollably as Niigo opened her bathrobe wide right in front of him, letting the pink fabric spill over her shoulders and finally fall into a puddle. Her milky-white skin was flawless, as well as her perfectly curved, ample features. Beautiful, naked Niigo... truly the most wonderful creation of all. Every curve, every inch of skin... her perfectly placed, rounded pink nipples... she was perfection.

"Just relax and let Niigo-chan make you feel good~" Ichigo whispered in his ear as she held him tenderly like a mother cradling a child.

Sango shivered as Niigo undid his sash and opened up his bathrobe, freeing the one organ that differentiated him from them. It was far from flaccid, standing tall and erect upon witnessing Niigo's unmatched beauty. His modest little balls dangled underneath the thick organ, a long vein protruding from it's entire length, his round pink tip standing tall and ready.

Ichigo helped his robe off the rest of the way and tossed it aside, leaving three completely bare Hackadolls whose bond was about to become even stronger than ever.

"Sango-chan's ochinchin is so cute~" Niigo cooed as she reached over and slowly clutched his manhood. Sango's mouth fell wide open immediately upon feeling her touch it.

Niigo kept a smile fixated on him as she dipped a forefinger into his urethra and slowly massaged the little a circular motion. Immediately, Sango's head fell back into Ichigo's bosom and a soft moan leaked from his lungs.

Niigo teased his unique organ for a little while, giving it a few whimsical strokes and occasionally reaching down to softly massage his scrotum before going back up to the tip with tender touches. As her finger glided back across his urethra, it carried with it a tiny string of his precum. Sango started to relax his body against Ichigo, allowing Niigo to touch him as she pleased. Ichigo also assisted from behind, allowing her hands to trail up and down his chest and play with his nipples.

"N-Niigo-san... Ichigo-san..." Sango breathed out.

Niigo pressed her lips against his panting mouth and started deeply, passionately kissing him, silencing his erratic breaths as his eyes turned hazy and he melted into her velvety lips. She reached over and grabbed his hands, guiding them towards her breasts and then finally applying them to her glorious soft mounds. She helped him along for a few seconds by moving his hands around them in a circular motion, but eventually she let go and allowed Sango to touch them as he pleased. They were so big and soft... touching them was addicting. He couldn't stop; his hands went wild on her breasts as their lips stayed in constant motion. His fingers grazed against her nipples, sending shudders through their connected bodies.

The makeout session lasted for minutes as Sango continued groping her, while Ichigo reached around to massage his scrotum and Niigo tenderly stroked his hard member. Eventually they had to break the kiss just to moan out the ecstatic sensations they were feeling.

"Sango-chan's ochinchin is so hard... it's pressing against me~" Niigo giggled. Sango looked down; sure enough, his erection was pressed against her thigh, a tiny droplet of precum drizzling down her leg.

"S-sorry... I can't help myself..." Sango muttered with a blush.

"It's okay. It makes me happy to bring you such good feelings~" Niigo cooed. "In fact... I want to make you feel even better~"

Sango's heart started pounding as she leaned down, taking his member in her hand. Before he could question what she had planned... Niigo opened her mouth wide. Immediately he howled out as he felt his cockhead engulfed by the moistness of her mouth. Her head descended upon it further... until he could feel it against her throat.

She began moving her head back and forth at a methodical pace, gently sucking him off at a pace that would allow him to enjoy it without exploding too soon. Her cheeks blushed as she giggled and moaned, enjoying bringing such pleasure to her partner.

"Haaah... Niigo... ahhn! Ahhhn! Niiigooooooo..." Sango moaned out.

"Hee hee... Niigo-chan looks like a pro~" Ichigo giggled as she kissed and licked Sango's neck.

Niigo sucks his small, but thick penis continuously while Sango just sits there taking it. Ichigo smirks and continues fondling his small nipples, licking his neck and kissing it shortly after. The soft-spoken Hackadoll moans adorably from those touches, he feels like he's going to blow much sooner than he expects. Ichigo pets him like a puppy while still touching him, encouraging him to hold it in just a bit longer. Niigo licks around the tip before going back to sucking.

And then...Sango is about to reach his limit. He immediately grabs Niigo's head, shutting his eyes tightly encouraging her to keep going, in a faster pace. Ichigo is surprised by this, but hugs him tightly to calm him down a bit as Niigo continues to suck his penis. Pretty soon, he reaches his limit and pours out his semen inside Niigo's mouth. Niigo happily takes it and swallows it by instinct.

"Mmmm~! Tasty!" she coos. "Sango-chan's cum...so tasty~"

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Let me try some~!" The hyper blonde gets in front of him to put her mouth on his penis and lucky for her, he's still ejaculating. She takes some of his semen inside her mouth and swallows it. "Mmmm~! Really good!"

"Ahhhh...Niigo...Ichigo..." Sango groans.

"We're not done yet~" Niigo says. She gently pushes him down on the floor and aims his penis toward her pussy. "You still have to make both of us feel good~"

"Awww, why do YOU have to go first!?" Ichigo complains.

"Why he looks at me the most~" Niigo says.

"Niigo!" Sango squeaks.

"Oh, yeah? I can be more sexy than you!" The blonde argues.

"Ichigo!" Sango cries.

"Ehehehe~! We're both gorgeous," Niigo points out. "Don't be so mean~"

"I'm not being mean!" the blonde says. "It's just so unfair that you have more developed breasts than I do!" She crosses her arms with an adorable pout.

"Ehehe! Don't worry, you'll get a turn," Niigo inserts his penis all the way inside her pussy, followed by a moan. "It's in...! Oh, goodness! It feels great already~!"

She starts to go up and down slowly. Ichigo, feeling like she cannot stand by and watch, goes over to cup her hands to his cheeks from behind. Sango looks at her from upside down for a moment.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Sorry, Sango-chan. But...I have to kiss you!" She crashes her lips against his without giving him any response.

"Mmmm! Mmmph mmmph... mmmph~"

Sango sighs and melts into her kiss as his penis is engulfed by the warmth of Niigo's wonderful pussy sliding up and down on it. He reaches over to fondle Ichigo's breasts, making the blonde moan and blush at the fact that he cares enough to grope even her less superior breasts.

"Nhh... ahh... Sango-chan... you're so sweet~" Ichigo moans.

Niigo, meanwhile, picks up her pace and begins really riding him hard. Her breasts begin bouncing violently, powerful enough to knock out anyone who gets too close. Her grunts quicken and go louder. Eventually, Sango can't take it and he has to break the kiss just to arch his petite body and squeal.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhh! Niigo... it's so good! Too good...!"

At the pace Niigo is going, it's impossible for Sango to contain his release. He cries out with a whimper, "Ahhh Niigo! I can't hold it! Ahhh! I'm gonna... haaah...!"

"It's okay, Sango-chan~" Ichigo coos in his ear. "Just let it all out. Let your warm release flood inside Niigo-chan~"

With Ichigo's words of consent, Sango's muscles finally release. "AHHHHHHHH!"

He thrusts upwards into Niigo, who squeals as she feels his warm spunk flood her insides. The cum is so large in volume that it leaks from Niigo's pussy after a few blasts. Niigo herself cums as well, her pussy contracting and squeezing out his load as fast as it pours in.

"Ohhhh...yess...yesssss...pour it all inside~" Niigo moans feeling the semen pour inside her pussy. "It feels so good~!"

She sighs with bliss after he finishes and climbs off him with Sango panting heavily. The pinkette goes over to caress his cheek. "You're doing a great job, Sango-chan~" she coos, kissing him on the cheek. "But now it's Ichigo-chan's turn. She wants it, too." She looks over at the blonde who lies down on all fours, butt in the air, face down.

"Go ahead, Sango-chan~" she says. "Give it all you got~"

"O-okay..." The soft-spoken Hacka Doll says as he slowly goes up to the blonde, putting his hands on her butt cheeks. It's his first time doing it in this position, but the blonde turns and nods.

"It's okay~" Ichigo says. "You can do it~"

Sango nods and inserts his penis inside the blonde's pussy, making her cry out in pleasure. He thrusts as slowly and cautiously as he can. Niigo giggles as she watches the two make love, though, it's for a short time before hugging him from behind, surprising him.

"N-Niigo!" he squeaks.

"Sorry...I need to fondle you too~" she coos in his ear. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this~"

She starts to play with his small nipples, making it slightly difficult for him to concentrate on Ichigo.

"St-stop pinching them...so hard..." Sango whimpers. "You're much more intense than Ichigo..."

"I can't help it, my sweet little Sango-chan. You're just so cute~"

Sango gets into a good rhythm thrusting inside Ichigo's pussy, but the feeling of Niigo touching him from behind, her soft breasts squished against his back, makes him go crazy. His thrust increase with power, he loses control and starts slapping skin against skin with his pelvic movements.

Ichigo's head is drawn back, eyes hazy, mouth open as she pants. "Haaaaaaaah YES! Yes Sango-chan! Make me feel good! Yes! Keep going inside me with all your might~!"

The once pure Hackadoll is so overcome with emotions. Niigo and Ichigo, his beautiful counterparts, offering their bodies to him... it's like heaven. He feels so blessed to finally have this chance.

"Haaaa! Haaaah! Haaaaahhhhh... Niigo... Ichigo... thank you for doing this for me..." Sango moans. That's the last words he's able to manage before his release comes out.

"Ahhh... ahhhh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango collapses against Ichigo and pins her to the bed, humping her with all his might as he empties his load deep inside her. Ichigo goes cross-eyed, her entire body shaking as the warmth spills into her pussy load after load.

"Haaah... haaah... so warm... so gooood~" she shudders with delight.

Feeling very confident, Sango sits on the bed next to them and beckons them to come forward. Niigo and Ichigo gasp happily and walk over to both sides of Sango, He points to his still erect penis and both of them know what to do. They lick his penis from both sides while Sango rests his chin on his hand, smiling and admiring his girlfriends licking his penis. Niigo cannot help herself but put his penis between her large breasts.

"Ehehe~" Niigo giggles. "This is fun, Sango-chan~"

"Totally~!" Ichigo agrees. "The most fun ever~!"

"Haaaaah...you two are so gorgeous~" Sango says.

"Ehehe~!" The two girls giggle as they continue doing their thing.

It isn't long before Sango reaches his limit once again. He shoots out his semen for the last time, getting it all over their faces, making the girls giggle. They pull away and lick the semen off.

"Mmmmm~! So tasty~!" Ichigo says. Niigo faces her little boyfriend and hugs him, smashing his face on her bosom. "We love you, Sango-chan! We're glad to have a cute boyfriend like you~!"

"Hey! I wanna hug him too!" Ichigo hugs him from behind.

"Eek! N-Niigo! Ichigo!" He squeaks. "Y-you're crushing...me!"

After about a few minutes of a crushing group hug, they pull away and start to put back on their clothes. However, just when Sango thinks he has put all of his clothes back on, he feels a chill down between his legs.

"Uhhhh...ummm..." he whimpers as he pulls down his cloth in front of him. "Girls...?"

NIigo and Ichigo turn around and try to stifle a laugh, but end up giggling anyways. "Awwww, poor Sango-chan~" Niigo teases. "Did he forget his shorts~?"

"More like lost them~" Ichigo corrects.

"What!?"

Niigo holds up his black tight biker shorts. "They're right here. But...you're not going to have it back~!"

"Ehhhh!? Why not!? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, but you're just going to have to stay that way for the rest of the day~" Niigo says. "I say that because it's fun and cute~"

Sango whimpers again and drops down to his knees. "Whyyyyy!? Why do you have to be so mean!?"

"You're so cute, that's why~" Ichigo teases.

The soft-spoken hacka doll feels like crawling in a hole, never wanting to come out. Ever.

 **THE END**


End file.
